


Timey Wimey

by andprosper



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked away in a tower by a selfish time lord called the Master, the Doctor has never met anyone else until a rogue named Captain Jack appears. Desperate to leave his situation, the Doctor forces Jack into an agreement and they leave together. Unfortunately, they’re hunted down by the Master, who will stop at nothing to get the Doctor back. (Tangled told with Doctor Who characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timey Wimey

This is the story of how I died. But don’t worry! This is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a man named the Doctor. And it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, single box came hurtling to Earth from the sun and from this box emerged a single person – he had the ability to save the Earth when it was in trouble. The land where the man had fallen was called the United Kingdom, which was constantly under the threat of aliens and that caused the people of this land to look for a miracle. Or, in this case, a man. But there was another man from the skies called the Master and he was the man’s enemy. He chased him all over the universe in a desperate attempt to kill him – creepy, right?

This man – the man who saved the universe and asked nothing in return – was the Doctor. Every year on Christmas, the people of the United Kingdom celebrated the Doctor by launching flying lanterns into the sky. And with the Doctor and his magic box to save the day – everything was perfect.

But that ended.

You see, the Doctor was in danger when his box crashed on the Earth that day and he had done something drastic – he had used a watch that wiped his memories. The Master was the one who found him – unconscious and not knowing who he was. The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Doctor, for deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, the Master deaged the Doctor with his laser screwdriver and raised the boy as his own. The Master had found his enemy and was intent on keeping the Doctor from saving the world, and perhaps, deep down, to keep the Doctor for himself.

**

“Why can’t I go outside?”

“The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible and selfish people. You need to stay here – where it’s safe,” the blonde man ran his fingers through the young boy’s wild hair. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

**

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year at Christmas – the kingdom launched thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their savior would return.

**

“AHA!” The Doctor shouted as he opened the closet door abruptly. He pursed his lips and looked around, smiling to himself. “Well, I guess K-9 isn’t hiding in here,” he said loudly, knowing the robot dog he’d built would be fooled into revealing himself. Sure enough, he saw the dog’s nose blink and he grabbed him by his wire tail and pulled him out into the parlor. “Gotcha! So that means 22 for me…” he trailed off, realizing their game was far outmatched. “How about 23 out of 25?” K-9 moved back and forth and shook his mechanical head. “All right, what do you want to do?” He asked, accusingly and K-9 rolled over to the only window in the tower. “No,” the Doctor pulled K-9 away from the window, bringing him further inside. “I like it in here, and so do you,” he stated, a phrase that was well-practiced and, if he was being honest, probably a lie. “Oh, come on, K-9, it’s not so bad in here,” though he may have been convincing himself more than his canine companion.

The Doctor jumped from his seated position on the floor and pulled a lever that opened a sort of sunroof at the top of the tower, letting the morning light pour in. “Seven A.M. – the usual morning lineup,” he said to K-9 as he looked at the clock on the wall. He had to start on the chores and sweep until the floor was all clean. Polish, and wax, do laundry, and mop, and shine-up. Sweep again and by then it was – he glanced at the clock and sighed loudly – 7:15.

And so he’d read a book – he grabbed a book on botany right next to his broken pocket watch and then frowned at his book shelf - or maybe two – he grabbed the book on geology next and then considered the amount of free time he had available and snatched the next one on cooking - or three. He’d add a few new paintings to his gallery. He’d play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder: “When will my life begin?”

Then after lunch, it was robots and darts and baking. Fixing K-9, tasting some wine, and chess. Computers and racing scooters and sonic-ing. Then, he’d stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, clean his mess. And then he’d reread the books, if he had time to spare. He’d paint the walls some more – he was sure there was room somewhere – and then he’d sonic and sonic until he’d soniced everywhere, stuck in the same place he’d always been. And he’d keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering: “When will my life begin?”

He opened up the singular window wide and sat on the sill, letting the bracing cold air sink into his skin. He smiled slightly, looking at the fresh snowfall on the ground and curled up into a ball, relaxing as the thought of the next day. “Tomorrow night, the lights will appear, just like they do on Christmas every year. What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I’m older,” he turned to K-9 and smiled wistfully, “father might let me go.”

**

Far away in a place known as Cardiff, a man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a woman close on his heels. “Is he following us?”

“I don’t think so,” she shouted in response, sounding out of breath.

“How do I keep ending up in situations like this?”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t slept with his sister after you slept with him, we wouldn’t be running from a bloodthirsty alien right now!” They both ran down a fire escape and ran towards a car.

“Shoulda, coulda, woulda, Gwen!” He snapped in response, though he was grinning to himself in a sort of self-satisfied manner. There was a loud roar not far away and they jumped into a black SUV.

“He’s still following,” the Welsh woman said urgently and the man stepped on the gas. “Where are we going?”

“To the countryside. Jajarba hate the smell of clean air.”

The woman snorted, but they sped out of the city regardless, towards the green of the countryside.

**

“This is it. Today I’m going to ask him,” the Doctor said to K-9 and grinned excitedly when he heard his father call to him from outside.

“Doctor! I need you to sonic me up!”

“It’s time!” He said to K-9 and then shooed him into the closet. “Go! You can’t let her see you!”

“Doctor! I’m not getting any younger down here!”

“Coming, father!” the Doctor responded quickly and ran to the window, pointing his screwdriver at the hinge that let down a rope. His father grabbed the rope and the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the hinge again and it began to roll itself back up slowly, bringing his father face to face with the Doctor at the window.

His father stepped inside with a bag on his arm and sat it down. “Hi. Welcome home, father.”

“Oh, Doctor, how you manage to do that every single day without fail – it looks absolutely exhausting, darling,” his father pulled the Doctor into a hug and stroked his cheek.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” the Doctor replied sheepishly.

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long,” his father tapped the Doctor on the nose and left him, shucking his jacket and making a face at himself in the mirror.

“Father, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day and-“

“Doctor, come here,” he grabbed the young man’s hand and pulled him towards the mirror, so they were both looking at their reflections. “You know what I see? I see a strong, brilliant, gorgeous young man.”

The Doctor smiled in spite of himself. He knew his father was overly critical – all the time, actually – but he always felt himself glowing, thinking that one next compliment is going to be a sincere one.

“Oh, look, you’re here, too,” his father laughed at his own joke and the Doctor deflated just a bit. “Don’t take everything so seriously, Doctor, I’m only teasing,” his father smacked him on the back at seeing his expression.

The Doctor decided to continue with his attempts to talk to his father about the lights. “Well, as I was saying, tomorrow is a very big day-“

“Doctor, would you get me something to drink? I’m parched.”

“Yes! Of course!” The Doctor ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for him hurriedly. “Here!” He shoved it into his father’s hands, who looked at him with a confused – and annoyed – expression.

“Doctor!”

“Like I was saying before tomorrow is a really big day – and you didn’t really respond, so I’m just going to tell you – it’s Christmas!”

“No, no, no. I distinctly remember, Christmas was last year.”

“Well, that’s the thing about Christmas – it’s kind of an annual thing,” the Doctor smiled to himself, but his face fell and he sat down, taking a deep breath. “Father, I’m twenty this year and what I really wanted to ask, and what I really want this year – and what I’ve actually been wanting for a long time,” he started saying quietly, almost to himself.

“Doctor – Doctor, stop. You’re mumbling. And you know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah blah,” he rolled his eyes and then smiled his sickly sweet smile, “I’m just kidding, I love you,” he tapped the Doctor’s nose, who looked back at him with a lost and confused expression. This wasn’t going at all where he wanted it to go.

“I want to see the floating lights!” The Doctor blurted and the Master’s eyebrow rose.

“What?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d take me to see the floating lights,” the Doctor indicated one of his pictures on the wall and then his father grinned to himself.

“Oh, you mean the stars.”

“That’s the thing – I’ve charted stars and they’re always constant, but these – they appear every year on Christmas. Only on Christmas. And I can’t help but feel they’re meant for me. I need to see them, father. And not just from window. In person. I have to know what they are.”

His father quirked an eyebrow and then walked over to the window, shutting it tightly. “You want to go outside?” He asked finally and then sighed. “Why, Doctor, look at you,” he walked over to his son and grabbed his hands, “as skinny as a twig. Still a little sapling, just a sprout,” he patted the top of the Doctor’s head, even though the Doctor was a few inches taller than his father. “You know why we stay up in this tower-“

“I know, but-“ the Doctor tried to argue, but was cut off.

“That’s right – to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet-“

“But-“

“Trust me, pet. Father knows best. Listen to your father, it’s a scary world out there. Father knows best – one way or another, something will go wrong, I swear. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, and snakes,” the Master gasped, “the plague!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“But-“ the Doctor started desperately again.

“Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more! You’ll just upset me!” He put his hand on his forehead dramatically. “Father’s right here,” he pulled the Doctor into a tight hug. “Father will protect you. Darling, here’s what I suggest: skip the drama, stay with papa. Father knows best,” he pushed the Doctor away to make another dramatic pose. “Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino. Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead. Me, I’m just your father, what do I know? I only bathed, and changed, and raised you. Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it,” now the guilt trip was coming, a constant tactic of his fathers, but the thing was, it worked every time, “let me die alone here. Be my guest. When it’s too late, you’ll see, just wait, father knows best,” he laughed to himself. “Father knows best, take if from your Daddy, on your own, you won’t survive,” he shoved the Doctor in front of a mirror. “Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy – please! They’ll eat you up alive! Gullible, naïve, alien and absurd, ditzy and a bit, hm, vague,” he patted the Doctor on the head again. “Plus, I believe, socially awkward. I’m just saying ‘cause I love you,” he pressed a kiss on the Doctor’s cheek. “Father understands. Father’s here to help you. All I have is one request,” he pulled the Doctor into a hug. “Doctor.”

“Yes?” He asked timidly.

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

The Doctor’s shoulder slumped and his gaze fell to the floor. “Yes, father.” He had hoped for better, but his father was right. He couldn’t handle himself. He’d run into thugs and be done for in an instant, but he couldn’t seem to get rid of that insistent need to explore.

“I love you very much, dear,” the Master said, pulling back from the hug.

“I love you more,” the Doctor replied with a very slight smile, knowing his father only wanted to protect him, but he couldn’t help but still feel disappointed.

“I love you most,” his father pressed a simple kiss on his lips this time. “Don’t forget it – you’ll regret it. Father knows best.”

His father descended down the rope again, while the Doctor tried not to show how sad he was. “Bye! I’ll see you later, darling!”

“I’ll be here,” the Doctor said quietly, leaning on the window sill and staring out at the trees surrounding him sadly. What was he going to do now? His father wouldn’t let him go and that was it. He was going to be trapped in that tower for another year, at least. And he’d gotten so hopeful.

**

Captain Jack was speeding through the Welsh countryside until the SUV began to make an ominous thunking sound. “What is that?” Gwen asked, a look of panic on her face.

“Sorry, Gwen,” Jack said apologetically and jumped out of the car when it ground to a halt. “They don’t want you – they want me,” he shrugged and began running towards the dense woods within sight.

“Jack!” He heard Gwen yell, but kept running without looking back. Where to hide? Where to hide? He’d hoped they wouldn’t follow him into the trees, but he heard crashing behind him, like trees were being torn from their roots. Being followed by a vengeful Jajarba and his friends was not on his list of good things. He spotted a ledge with hanging vines, expecting to hide there, but finding much more space than he expected beneath the foliage. He almost fell forward as he reached inward. Was it a cave? He didn’t spend time deciding whether to enter or not, seeing as the crashing noise was getting closer, and jumped inside. He followed it back as far as it went, hoping the other side would lead him far away and not right in front of his former bedmate. As he emerged from the other side, he let out a quiet gasp, staring it awe at the sight before him. On all sides – there were tall trees and cliffs, but in the center of the opening was a tall tower. It looked old – like some stone fortification for a royal when war broke out, or a part of a castle that had been transplanted in the middle of this opening. He’d seen weirder, but, admittedly, this was probably in the top five.

It looked like a good place to hide. He ran towards it, hoping the Jajarba wouldn’t find the same opening and began scaling the old stone walls. When he reached the top, he climbed into the window and slammed it shut loudly. He took a moment to catch his breath and then smiled to himself. “Alone at last,” he murmured before he saw stars.

**

The Doctor held his frying pan high above his head, still watching the unconscious form of the intruder. When the man breathed suddenly, he gasped and hid behind his wardrobe. He peered out from the side when there was no other noise and approached cautiously – frying pan first. He stepped forward and poked him, to make sure he was still alive and definitely not going to wake up at any moment. He looked at the unconscious form carefully – checking to see if he posed any danger. However, he seemed like a normal guy. He Doctor relaxed slightly as he examined the man, but then his eyes opened and the Doctor panicked, smacking him with the frying pan desperately.

Oh crap. His father was going to be home soon. He looked around for a hiding spot and managed to shove the unconscious man into his closet. “Okay,” he backed away from it, frying pan still held aloft. “I’ve got a person in my closet. I’ve got a person in my closet,” he repeated to himself, as if trying to make sense of the situation – what was he going to do? But then he realized… “I’ve got a person in my closet!” A moment of triumph flooded over him and he grinned to himself. “Too weak to handle myself out there, father?” He said assuredly, swinging his frying pan around. “Well, tell that to my frying pa-“ he accidentally smacked himself in the head with they frying pan. “Ow!” He rubbed the spot vigorously and then noticed a picture on the ground that hadn’t been there before. He picked it up and turned it over, when a strange feeling of familiarity filled him. It was a picture of what looked like a phone booth. It was a blue color, almost bordering on purple, and said “police public call box.”

“Doctor!” He heard his father’s voice suddenly ring from down below. The Doctor gasped and shoved the photo in a vase before running to the window to let his father up. “I’ve got a big surprise for you!”

“I do, too!”

“I bet mine is bigger!”

“I seriously doubt it,” the Doctor mumbled to himself and the rope reeled his father up to the window.

“I’m making banana pudding for dessert! Your favorite!” His father announced, grinning.

“Great, father, I just wanted to tell you something. You know how we were talking earlier about-“

“Oh, Doctor, you know how I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong,” he hung his jacket on the coat rack.

“Okay,” the Doctor said quickly, trying to get a word in, “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier – “

“I hope you’re not still talking about the stars.”

“Floating lights,” the Doctor corrected. “And, yes, I’m leading up to that-“

“Because I’d really hoped we dropped the issue, sweetheart.”

“No, father, I’m just saying. You think I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there, but-“

“Oh, darling, I know you’re not strong enough to handle yourself out there,” his father grinned darkly, and the Doctor was getting desperate.

“But if you’d just – “

“Doctor, we’re done talking about this,” his father said seriously and the Doctor could feel his voice getting almost whiny.

“Trust me! I know what I’m-”

“Doctor!”

“Come on!”

“ENOUGH!” His father shouted suddenly, stalling the Doctor’s hand as he reached for the closet door. “No more about the lights, Doctor! You are not leaving this tower ever!”

The Doctor backed into the wall at seeing the enraged expression on his father’s face – he’d never been scared of his father before.

“Oh, great,” the Master’s expression softened and he fell back into a chair, “now I’m the bad guy.”

Ever? The Doctor had always imagined he’d leave the tower someday. He remained silent, considering his options as he glanced up at his painting of the lights. He’d never get to see them? His gaze flickered to the closet door where the outsider was hidden. What if he did it without his father’s permission? He’d never disobeyed his father before – but he had to know. He had to get out. What if this man – this outsider – could show him the way? Surely he would know what the lights are. “I was just going to say, father, that I know what I want for my birthday now,” he said quietly, arms pulled close to himself protectively.

“And what is that?” His father grumbled, massaging his temples.

“I was hoping you could get some more pictures of the Hadron Collider – so I can paint them,” he offered and his father finally looked up, his brows furrowed.

“That is a very long trip, Doctor.”

“I know. I just thought it would be better than…the stars,” he was already beginning to wrestle with a feeling of guilt welling up inside him. Sending his father away so he could sneak out? Purposely manipulating him? This wasn’t how the Doctor was supposed to do things.

His father, weighing his options, stood up and approached the Doctor. “I hate leaving you alone.”

“I know I’m safe as long as I’m here,” the Doctor hugged him tightly and helped his father pack for the trip.

“I’ll be back in three days,” he bid his farewell. “I love you very much, dear.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

The Doctor waved his father off until he was disappeared from his sight. He ran over to the closet and carefully opened the door, frying pan back in hand. The man fell out and the Doctor quickly tied him to a chair. He hid behind the wardrobe and sent K-9 over to wake him up. He awoke with a start and began struggling against his bindings.

“Struggling is pointless,” the Doctor tried to mask the panic in his voice. What if the man broke the bindings? He’d be in so much trouble. “I’m not afraid of you,” the Doctor stepped forward slowly, wanting to see the confused expression on the man’s face more closely. “Who are you? And how did you find me?”

The man’s eyebrows went up slowly and he looked the Doctor up and down appreciatively. He cleared his throat and finally said: “I know not who you are or how I came to find you, but may I say – hey,” he grinned devilishly and waggled his brows, “how you doin? The name’s Captain Jack Harkness.” The Doctor was getting slowly more baffled by the moment. “How’s your day goin?”

“Does anyone else know my location, Captain Jack Harkness?”

“Please call me Jack,” there was that flirtatious grin again. “Look, cutie-“

“The Doctor.”

“What?”

“My name is the Doctor.”

“Who names their kid that? Anyways, I was on my way, gallivanting through the forest, I ran into your tower, and here I am.”

“Why are you here?”

“Well, I was trying to get away from someone, but now I think I might have a new reason,” he raised his eyebrows. “Nice hair.” The Doctor still looked skeptical, so he continued. “Look, I was running, I saw a tower. I climbed it.”

“You’re telling the truth?”

“Yes!”

“K-9?” The Doctor asked the robot dog, who twirled his ears.

“Affirmative. He is telling the truth.”

“Okay, Jack Harkness. I’m prepared to offer you a deal. Do you know what these are?” He pointed to his painting on the wall.

“You mean the lantern things they do on Christmas?”

“Lanterns? I knew they weren’t stars,” the Doctor grinned as he examined his picture again. “Well, tomorrow night, they will light the night sky. You will take me to see these lanterns and then return me home safely in return for your release.”

“You know, I would love to take you somewhere – perhaps to see other…sights,” he winked suggestively. “But I’m afraid I can’t go back to the city. All of the Jajarba in the cities are on the lookout for me right now, so I’m going to have to forgo that deal. I have an idea for you, though, something I can do for you in exchange for my….release.” He said suggestively, smiling, but the Doctor frowned.

“Something brought you here, Jack Harkness. Call it what you will – fate, destiny – “

“An affair?”

“So I have made the decision to trust you.”

“A horrible decision,” he winked back.

“So trust me when I tell you, the only way out here is through that window, and the only person who can get you out of here is me, unless you want to try dropping a hundred feet.”

Jack did not look impressed, or at all frightened by the idea, but he rolled his eyes and then his expression softened as he looked at the Doctor. “You really want to see these lanterns, don’t you?” He sighed. “All right. So you’ll let me go and get me out of here if I take you to see these lights? Fine. I’ll take you to see the lanterns,” he conceded and the Doctor grinned. He untied Jack quickly and hid his sonic screwdriver from Jack’s gaze as it released the rope. Jack stepped past him and started sliding down the rope, however, the Doctor was much more hesitant. He stepped onto the windowsill and looked down at the ground below. “Look at the world so close and I’m halfway to it. Look at it all so big…do I even dare? Look at me, here at last, I’ve just got to do it. Should I?” He glanced back at the safe interior of his tower, but steeled himself and shook his head. “No. Okay, here I go.” He gripped the rope tightly and began to slide down towards the ground. He tightened his grip painfully and suddenly right before his feet touched the ground. He stared at the snow-covered grass, considering it for a minute before finally pressing the toe of his shoe against the ground. He felt elated – he felt happier than he ever had in his life. He fell forward onto the ground and hugged the grass tightly, getting covered with snow in the process. The feel, the smell of the grass and the dirt was just like he’d dreamed they’d be. The cold winter breeze ruffled through his hair – it was calling to him. For the first time ever, he was completely free. He could go running and racing and dancing and chasing and leaping and bounding, coat flying, hearts pounding. And splashing and reeling and finally feeling. “This is when my life begins!”

“I can’t believe I did this!” He said happily, jumping up and down, but then a sudden panic filled him as Jack approached, following him out of the cave. “I can’t believe I did this,” he bit his nail nervously, but noticed the trees of the forest out of the corner of his eye. “I can’t believe I did this!” He was excited once again, until Jack stood next to him. He was running away from home with a stranger. “Father would be furious. But that’s okay, right? I mean, what he doesn’t know won’t kill him?” He tried to reason with himself as he walked with Jack. “Oh god, this would kill him.”

“This is so fun!” He exclaimed when he rolled down a hill he and Jack came upon, as he slowed to a stop, though, he glanced back at his companion. “I am a horrible son. I’m going back.”

The Doctor continued to feel conflicted and his moods continued to swing as they hiked through the woods and out into the open.

“I am never going back!”

“I am a despicable human being!”

“Best day ever!”

When they came upon a few buildings outside of the city the Doctor could see in the horizon, Jack finally sat him down on a park bench and the Doctor buried his face in his hands. “You know, I can’t help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here. Now, I’m only picking up bits and pieces. Overprotective father. Forbidden road trip. I mean this is some serious stuff. But let me ease your conscious. This is a part of growing up. A little rebellion. A little adventure.”

“Really?”

“Trust me. You’re fine,” he patted the Doctor on the back and stood up. There was a rustling in the bushes across from them and the Doctor jumped behind Captain Jack fearfully.

“Is it ruffians? Thugs?” He asked, gripping Jack’s shoulder’s tightly.

“Stay calm,” Jack said as a squirrel pranced out of the bush. “It can probably smell fear.”

“Oh. Sorry,” he Doctor said sheepishly, stepping away from Jack.

“No need to apologize. You can stay as close to me as you want.”

The Doctor scratched the back of his head, “I’m just a little jumpy. I thought it was dangerous.”

“Well, feel free to hold me if you ever think there’s any danger,” his face suddenly lit up and he started pulling the Doctor along. “Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving. And you probably need to sit down. Ah, here we go, this sounds perfect – the Snuggly Duckling. Don’t want you getting scared and having to hold on to me again, do we?”

“That does sound safe,” the Doctor conceded and followed Jack inside. However, the title was extremely deceiving – inside there were drunkards, brutes, and all other manner of thugs the Doctor had been warned about. He grabbed his frying pan fearfully and Jack pushed him inside.

“Smells good, doesn’t it? What does it smell like to you? Because to me, it sounds like bad man smell and really bad man smell. All around it smells like the color brown.”

“That is some crazy hair,” one of the men muttered in a deep voice.

“He just got it cut,” Jack explained and then grinned. “Is that blood in your mustache? Cutie, there’s blood in this guy’s mustache!” He turned around to see the Doctor backing into a corner fearfully and he walked over to him. “Say, cutie, you don’t look so good. Maybe you need someone with broad shoulders to hold you and make you feel safe.”

“Captain Jack Harkness?”

“What?” Jack turned and one of the men grabbed his shoulder. “There’s a reward out for you.”

“Great. I picked an alien joint,” he muttered as shimmers began to disappear and the thugs turned into much scarier, alien thugs.

“All the Jajarba in the United Kingdom are looking for you.”

“I could use that reward money.”

“What about me? I’m broke!”

“Wait!” The Doctor yelled when Jack was hauled into the middle of a mob of people, fighting over the reward money. “Don’t! Leave him alone!” The Doctor hit someone with his frying pan, trying to work his way into the mob in some effort to save Jack. “Give me back my guide!” The Doctor swung his frying pan as hard as he could and hit one of the biggest guys in the pub with it. Suddenly, the commotion stopped and everyone looked at the Doctor.

“Put him down!” He shouted before realizing that he’d drawn all the attention to himself – so he started explaining. “Okay, I don’t know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I’ve been dreaming about it my whole life! Find your humanity! Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?!”

The guy he hit approached him slowly and menacingly, causing the Doctor to back against the bar in an attempt to get away from him. Suddenly, his expression changed, “I had a dream once. I’m malicious, mean, and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my hook, I’ve always yearned to be a concert pianist. Can’t you see me on the stage performing Mozart? Tickling the ivories ‘til they bleed. Yep, I’d rather be called deadly for my killer showtune medley, ‘cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream. See, I ain’t as cruel and vicious as I seem? Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream.”

“I’ve got scars and lumps and bruises and something here that oozes. And let’s not even mention my complexion, but despite my extra toes, and my goiter, and my nose, I really wanna make a love connection. Can’t you see me with a special little lady, rowing in a rowboat down the stream? Though I’m one disgusting blighter, I’m a lover, not a fighter, cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream. And I know one day romance will reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming, there’s a child behind me dreaming. Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream.”

“Tor would like to quit and be a florist.”

“Gunther does interior design.”

“Ulf is into mime.”

“Attila’s cupcakes are sublime.”

“Bruiser knits.”

“Killer sews.”

“Fang does little puppet shows.”

“And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns.”

“So what about you?” One of them approached Jack.

“I’m sorry, me?”

“What’s your dream?”

“No, no. Sorry, boys, I don’t really-“

When he one of the men grabbed him by the throat, Jack conceded, pushing him off. “I have dreams like you – no, really! Just no so touchy-feely! I’m from 50th century and I like to spend my time shagging humans and aliens alike – and hunting for the rest of my memories!”

“I’ve got a dream!” The Doctor added excitedly. “I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour, I’m so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I’ve got a dream!”

“Where’s Harkness?!” The door burst open and Jack grabbed the Doctor quickly – every bit of good feeling that had filled the pub previously dissipated. They hid under the counter and one of the men directed them to the cellar door.

“I know he’s in here! I’ll turn this place upside down if I have to!”

“Go, live your dream,” the alien said to the pair and Jack patted him.

“Thanks. I will.”

“I was talking to him. Your dream stinks.”

They slid into the cellar and found a passage at the back. They began following it down and Jack broke the oppressive silences with only a steady dripping sounding within it. “I’ve got to say…that was pretty impressive back there. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I know!” The Doctor responded excitedly, practically jumping towards Jack. He’d stopped aliens from tearing apart Jack by just talking – it was amazing. He loved the feeling, too. “So…you lost your memories?”

“Oh no. I don’t-“ There was a sudden rumbling in the cavern, shaking the walls of rocks around them. Jack’s hand gripped the Doctor’s arm tightly and started pulling him further down the cave. The Doctor ran after him, but rocks began to tumble from the ceiling.

“What’s happening?” The Doctor exclaimed, feet carrying him faster down the caves.

“They’re catching up! Keep running!” Parts of the ceiling began to fall in and jets of water sprayed them from above as they ran.

The Doctor wasn’t planning on stopping. That is, until they ran into a dead end. Jack turned around immediately, but the Doctor started pulling at the rock wall. “There’s no other way out!”

The cavern rumbled again and the wall next to them collapsed, blocking any escape. Jack now began to pull at these rocks futilely. Water was starting to fill the room rapidly, streaming in from where the ceiling had fallen in. The Doctor clawed at the back wall, trying to free any rocks to give them an escape. The water had gotten to his waist when Jack grabbed his arm.

“It’s no use! They won’t come loose!” The Doctor ignored him and started scratching until his fingertips started to bleed. “Hey!” Jack grabbed his shoulders and forced the Doctor to face him. “There’s no point,” his voice had turned gentle and the Doctor finally looked back into his eyes. Oh god, he was going to die. He was going to drown in this place, without ever seeing the lights, on the best day of his life. The Doctor backed against the wall as the water crept up to his chest.

“This is all my fault,” he pressed a hand to his forehead. He left home. He’d forced Jack onto this stupid trip. “Father was right. I never should have done this,” he covered his face with both hands, trying to fight back tears. “I’m so sorry, Jack,” he choked out.

“I’m immortal,” Jack said after a moment after tears started rolling down the Doctor’s cheeks.

“What?”

“I can’t die and it scares me. I don’t remember how it happened, but I wanted you to know that. Someone should.”

“So you’ll be fine?”

“Well, after drowning every few minutes for a couple of decades until this thing drains, yeah. I’ll live.”

The Doctor wiped his eyes – that admission didn’t help him feel any better, but he supposed someone should know other than his father before he died – “I have a sonic screwdriver.”

“What?”

“I have a sonic screwdriver!” The Doctor just realized what he’d said. He grabbed for his pocket as the water tickled his chin and held his sonic screwdriver aloft. He pointed it at the rock wall and pressed the button until the rocks began to shake and finally collapsed, throwing Jack and the Doctor into a freezing river. The Doctor sputtered violently as he landed on a bank, Jack coughing beside him.

“We made it.”

“He has a sonic screwdriver.”

“We’re alive!”

The Doctor climbed off the shore, trying not to shiver violently in his wet clothes.

“I didn’t see that coming.”

“Jack.”

“He actually has a sonic screwdriver.”

“Jack.”

“How can he have that?”

“Jack!” The Doctor finally shouted after trying to get his attention three times.

“What?!”

“That’s not all.”

Jack frowned, trying to wipe the panicked look from his face as he got to his feet. He followed the Doctor as they started walking back towards the town, looking for somewhere to sleep.

“You’re rather quiet. What did you mean ‘that’s not all?’”

“I’m a timelord.”

“A what?”

“A timelord. I’m an alien. I have two hearts,” he grabbed Jack’s hand and pressed it to each side of his chest.

“Wow.”

“Father says that we’re the last two left,” the Doctor says quietly. “And we know how humans have been treated by aliens in the past. It’s left them rather…xenophobic. That’s why I had to stay hidden. So that I’d be protected. That’s why-“

“You never left that tower,” Jack finished. “And you’re still gonna go back?”

“No,” he said firmly. “Yes?” He was so confused. He dropped his head. “It’s complicated.” He noticed Jack was watching him after a while and brought his head back up. “So, immortal, huh?” He asked, trying to take the attention off himself.

“Yeah, well, I’ll spare you the story. It’s a little bit of a downer.”

Regardless, the Doctor smiled with interest and watched Jack closely, hoping he would continue.

Jack sighed and began talking, “I was born in the 51st century. I was a time agent, actually. And…somehow, I can’t even remember how, I got stuck. I’ve been living in the same timeline for years and there are these gaping memories. Sometimes I have all my memories for decades, but can’t remember most of a year. It’s like something’s been pulled out of my mind. I know things happened, but I don’t know how or why. I think,” he paused and looked at the ground briefly before smiling to himself, “that I’ve forgotten someone. Someone important. All I’ve got is this photo of a police box.”

“Photo?” The Doctor asked guiltily, but Jack missed it.

“Every time I look at it, I feel like I’m about to remember,” he wasn’t looking at the Doctor. He seemed lost in thought when he said, “wait here. I’m going to go check us into a room at this hotel.”

“Jack,” he said and the other man turned, “You’ll remember. I know it.” Jack blinked and his brow furrowed a bit, but he nodded, leaving the Doctor in the parking lot shivering.

**

Unfortunately, the Master had come across a Jajarba in the woods and worriedly run back to check on the Doctor. His panic turned out to be legitimate though as he called for the Doctor several times, but he never appeared at the door. Was he gone? Was he dead? Maybe he was just sleeping. His hearts racing, he tore open the back way to the tower and pushed through the floorboards into the dark room. He ran around the tower, ripping apart everything he could, almost expecting the Doctor to be hiding. When he finally came to stop in the living room, scenarios racing through his mind, he saw a photo lying on the ground. He snatched it up quickly and stared at it, his eyes widening. It was a picture of the Doctor’s Tardis and the Master jumped to the only conclusion he could make - he remembered.

**

“Well, I thought he’d never leave.”

“Father!” The Doctor turned around and gasped upon seeing the man standing in the darkness.

“Hello, dear.”

“But…but…I….How did you find me?”

The Master pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back. “Oh, it was easy. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

The Doctor sighed and pushed guilt to the back of his mind. “Father-“

“We’re going home, Doctor. Now.”

“You-You don’t understand. I’ve been on this incredible journey and I’ve seen and learned so much,” he paused, “and…I’ve even met someone.”

“Yes, the alien sex fiend. I’m so proud. Now, come on,” his father tugged him along, but the Doctor jerked his hand away.

“Father, wait!” He stepped back so that his father couldn’t grab him so easily. “I…I think he likes me.”

“Likes you? Please, Doctor, that’s demented.”

“Father, I-“

“This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole romance that you’ve invented just proves you’re too naïve to be here. Can’t you see he only wants to sleep with you? Come on, now really. Look at you. You think that he’s impressed,” he indicated the Doctor’s gangly physique. “Don’t be a dummy, come with daddy. Father-“

“No!”

“No?” The Master’s expression darkened and his voice dropped from his playful sing song. “Oh. I see how it is.” His father was scaring him. “The Doctor knows best. The Doctor’s so mature now. Such a clever grown up man. The Doctor knows best. Fine, if you’re so sure now, why don’t you give it to him?”

“Trust me, my dear, that’s how fast he’ll leave you. I won’t say I told you so. Now, the Doctor knows best, so if he’s such a dream boat, go and put him to the test. If he’s lying, don’t come crying. Father knows best!”

The Master practically disappeared into the night, leaving the Doctor standing alone, dripping wet. He vaguely recognized Jack’s voice as he stared at the spot where his father was last standing.

“So, if you’re a timelord, is that just a fancy name or are you really a lord of time? Could you travel in space as well as time? Because it’d be much less cool if it were just through time. I mean, you could go back to the first century, but you’d still be in the same spot. Hey, cutie,” he stopped, noticing the Doctor wasn’t paying attention. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Just…lost in thought.” What if his father was right? Jack did nothing but flirt with him. He could just leave the Doctor if he wanted, but he stuck around – what if it wasn’t that he liked the Doctor?

“I mean, because, here’s the thing,” Jack continued anyways, “I haven’t travelled through time in so long,” he unlocked one of the doors of the motel, which, the Doctor was relieved to find, had two beds. The Doctor listened to Jack babble about time travel until they fell asleep.

The Doctor was awakened the next morning by Jack’s yelling. He stumbled out of bed, seeing Jack being dragged out of the motel room. He quickly jumped to his rescue, grabbing Jack’s outstretched hands and pulling him back into the room. Jack collapsed on top of the Doctor, minus a shoe, and ran into the bathroom. An alien stormed in and the Doctor stood in its way. This must have been a Jajarba. It wasn’t what the Doctor was expecting – it looked almost like a horse.

“Whoa!” The Doctor got in its way as it stomped to the bathroom. “Wait! Stop! You can’t take him! Stop! Calm down!”

Finally the Jajarba stopped to look at him with some consideration, instead of just trying to knock the Doctor aside to get to Jack.

“Oh, look at you!” The Doctor said when the Jajarba came to a standstill, no longer threatening Jack immediately. “You’re gorgeous! Are you tired of chasing this bad man around?”

“Excuse me?!” Jack yelled from the bathroom.

 

“Who wouldn’t be? Wow, just look at you. You must be brilliant. Better than him, I imagine.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“You probably disguise yourself as a horse, right?” The Jajarba nodded. “Brilliant! Now, I know he did some bad things, but I need him right now. Today is kinda the biggest day of my life and the thing is, I need you not to get him killed,” the Doctor pulled Jack out of the bathroom, towards the angry looking Jajarba. “Just for twenty four hours and then you can chase him until your heart’s content,” at seeing their reluctant looks, the Doctor continued, “it’s also Christmas. Just so you know.”

When the Doctor finally got the two to agree on a truce, Jack and the Doctor left for Cardiff. The Doctor was thrilled by every site he saw – ones he’d only read about in books – while Jack couldn’t help but feel warmed by the Doctor’s sincere enthusiasm about such a dreary city.

“Jack! Cars!”

“These buildings are taller than the tower!”

“Look at all the people!”

“Is that a library? We HAVE to go inside!”

“Cupcakes are the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted!”

“Music, Jack! Let’s dance!”

As the sun began to set, Jack led the Doctor away from the buildings and towards the bay.

“Where are we going?”

“Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent spot,” Jack smiled and stood the Doctor in the middle of the day. Other people were scattered around, all staring up at the sky anxiously. The sky darkened slowly and the Doctor sighed to himself, feeling nervous. “You okay?”

“Terrified.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been looking out a window for twenty years dreaming about the moment those lights rise into the sky,” he paused and glanced over at Jack. “What if it’s not everything I dreamed it would be?”

“It will be.”

“And if it is, what then?”

“Well, that’s the best part,” Jack smiled, “you get to find a new dream.”

The Doctor smiled warmly and leaned against Jack’s shoulder. Snow began to fall, sticking to the Doctor’s hair and melting as it landed on his nose. His eyes were glued on the night sky and Jack couldn’t help but smile. The Doctor gasped when the first little light rose over the buildings. He ran closer to it, mesmerized as more lanterns rose – red, green, and white.

All those days, watching from the windows. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I’ve been.

The Doctor’s heart clenched as hundreds of lanterns appeared, lighting up the city like blazing stars. This was it. This was the moment he’d only seen in his dreams and he was here living it. Standing in the middle of the city as the lanterns glowed above him.

Now I’m here, blinking in the starlight. Now I’m here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it’s all so clear, I’m where I’m meant to be.

He couldn’t help but grin elatedly as snow fell, sometimes melting on his eyelashes, but he kept his gaze focused upward. After all that had happened to him, he was here. And it was all worth it. How could he have spent so many years locked away in isolation when there was so much of the universe, so much of the world to see?

And at last, I see the light and it’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light and it’s like the sky is new. And it’s warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.

He sensed more than saw Jack behind him. When he turned, he saw Jack holding two lanterns of his own. He offered one to the Doctor with a smile and the Doctor grabbed the red one, grinning from ear to ear. He released it from his grip, gently tossing it upward, and followed it’s path towards the other lanterns glittering like fireflies over the horizon.

All at once everything looks different now that I see you.

“Thank you, Jack. I’m sorry I doubted you. I was just scared, but I’m not scared anymore. Do you know what I mean?”

“I’m starting to,” Jack smiled back at the Doctor and then looked towards the sky.

 

All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were.

Jack slid his hand into the Doctor’s, who gave him a brief slightly puzzled look. Jack smiled back and pressed against the Doctor’s side, keeping them both warm.

Now, he’s here, shining in the starlight. Now he’s here, suddenly I know. If he’s here, it’s crystal clear, I’m where I’m mean to go.

Something felt familiar about the Doctor. Being around the Doctor, it felt like his blank memories were filled in, as if the Doctor took their place. It was the first time in years Jack enjoyed any sort of comfort in someone else.

And at last I’ve seen the light and it’s like the fog has lifted. And at last I’ve seen the light and it’s like the sky is new. And it’s warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.

The Doctor finally looked at Jack and Jack returned his gaze. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against the Doctor’s.

All at once, everything is different now that I see you. Now that I see you.

As he pulled back, he saw Gwen standing near the tower in the square, arms folded over her chest.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Jack said quickly. “I’m sorry. I just have to do something. I’ll be right back,” he squeezed the Doctor’s hand before leaving him in the square and trotting over to Gwen.

“I need to talk to you right now,” she grabbed him and pulled him out of the Doctor’s line of sight. “Half of the alien population of Cardiff is looking for you right now and you’re on a date!?” She exclaimed, clearly having half a mind to smack him.

“It’s not like that, okay? He’s a friend-“

“Oh yeah, I saw that.”

“I was helping him! I can’t hide in the woods until this thing smoothes over, can I?”

“You were supposed to come back! You could stay in here, not kiss tall men in plain sight!”

“He is tall, isn’t he?” Jack smiled and Gwen smacked his arm.

“You’re coming with me. You’re hiding.”

“I can’t leave him-“

“Send him a text or call him. I don’t care.”

**

The Doctor waited anxiously for Jack to return, but he didn’t see him. Two ominous men, however, did find him when he was standing alone.

“The last of the timelords,” one commented and the Doctor backed away.

“What?”

“How much do you think a Dalek would pay to get his hands on him?”

“No,” the Doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver, but not before there was a loud zapping noise and the first man fell to the ground, then it happened again and the second one was gone. Behind them, he saw his father, with a concerned and frightened expression on his face. “Father?”

“Doctor?” His father embraced him tightly. “Oh, my precious boy. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Father, how did you – “

“I was so worried about you, dear, so I followed you and I saw them go after you and…let’s go before anyone else notices,” the Master grabbed his hand, but the Doctor slipped from it, looking towards the bay.

“I don’t think he’s coming back,” he said quietly and then turned back to his father, who opened his arms towards him. He ran to his father and threw his arms around him. “You were right, father. You were right about everything.”

“Oh, Doctor,” the Master said softly and put his arm around his son, leading him away.

**

“There, it never happened,” the Master smoothed out the Doctor’s clothes and tried to ignore his distraught son. “I’m making banana pudding tonight,” he offered, but the Doctor didn’t respond, only looking down at his hands. “I really did try, Doctor. I tried to warn you what was out there,” he sighed. “The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.”

When the Master slammed the door shut, the Doctor pulled the picture from its hiding spot in the vase and looked at it. It was a funny box, really. It looked so familiar. Where had he seen it before? He stared up at his ceiling, looking at the paintings of the stars, when he noticed something hidden amongst them – a blue box, falling through the sky. Why would he paint that? He sat up straight and then ran over to his book shelf, bumping his broken watch, and then he paused. He’d had that watch for as long as he could remember. Why did he feel some sort of attachment to it? In all honesty, he couldn’t remember ever opening it.

“Doctor?” He heard his father calling and he snatched the watch from the shelf, heart pounding. Why would he open it? It was silly. It was broken. But, he couldn’t remember how he even knew it was broken. He ran a hand over the engraved, tarnished exterior and turned it over.

When he finally opened the watch, golden light washed over him, filling him to the brim and pouring into the room. Memories came flooding back to him – the blue box, hurtling through the stars, a scarf, daleks, even Captain Jack, and…the Master.

“Doctor? What’s going on up there? Are you all right?”

The Doctor opened the door to see his father almost at the top stair, looking at him.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“What?” The Doctor sighed, “Please speak up, Doctor, you know how I hate the mumbling.”

“I’m the Doctor.”

“Of course you are. Dear-“

“No! I’m the mad man in the blue box!” He glared at the Master’s astonished face. “Did I mumble, father? Or should I even call you that?”

“Doctor, are you listening to yourself,” the Master seemed to have regained his composure. “This is ridiculous.”

“It was you!” The Doctor pushed him away when he came in for a hug. “It was all you!”

“Everything I did was to protect you.”

“I spent my entire life hiding from people who would hurt me.”

“Doctor!”

“And I should have been hiding from you! You were wrong about the world! And you were wrong about me!” The Doctor snapped. “I am not your son! This is lower than anything you’ve ever sunk to before!” The Doctor stormed towards the window. The Master had been raising him as a son? He’d been gone from the world for twenty years? His head was spinning. Who had he let down?

“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now, I’m the bad guy,” he said darkly and pulled his laser screwdriver from his pocket.

“You really don’t want to do that,” the Doctor said softly, seriously.

“You don’t want to fight me, Doctor,” the Doctor got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the Master’s smile. “Your boyfriend showed up about an hour ago looking for you,” the Master flipped his screwdriver in his hand. “He’s so interesting, you know. I can kill him over and over and he just keeps coming back.”

“What have you done? Where is he?”

“He’s none of your concern anymore, Doctor. Come with me.”

“No!” The Doctor snapped back. “I won’t go. I’ll fight you. I won’t stop fighting you for every minute. For the rest of my life, I will never stop trying to get away from you.”   
But, if you let him go, I will go with you. I will never run, I will never try to escape, just as long as you let him go and you and I will be together forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was, I promise. Just let him go.”

“Very well, Doctor. Come now.”

“No, you have to let me see him first. I need to know that you’ve let him go.”

The Master sighed and opened the trap door in the floor. “He’s down there.”

The Doctor clambered down the stairs and saw the blue police box glowing in the dark. “It’s been here all this time. There you are, beautiful,” he pressed a hand on the smooth wood.

“Wish you would look at me like that,” the Master teased and stepped past him into the Tardis. When the doctor pushed inside after him, the Master shoved Jack towards the door. “Get out! We’ve got places to go!”

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Doctor, you can’t leave with him.”

“I have to.”

“No, I can’t let you do this. I can’t lose you again.”

“Oh, shut up,” the Master made a face and grabbed Jack’s shoulder, shoving him out the door. However, Jack spun and smashed the Master’s head against the Tardis door and watched his limp body crumple to the ground.

“Jack!”

“Well, you weren’t doing anything,” he shoved the Master’s limp body out of the Tardis. “He took my gun.”

“We can’t kill him, Jack.”

“I’m sorry; did you forget what he did to you?”

“Jack, I drove him to all of this. I can’t kill him. We’ll leave him here,” the Doctor wouldn’t take anymore argument. Evil or not, the Master had practically been his father, as odd as that sounded. He ignored Jack’s bewildered look as he worked the controls on the Tardis, his hands flying over familiar territory.

Jack suddenly laughed and smiled at the Doctor. “I can’t believe I just knocked out the Master!”

“Underestimating humans has always been his weakness,” the Doctor smiled back. “Jack, I just want you to know, you’re my new dream.”

“And you’re mine.”

**

“Well, you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced for their lost Doctor had returned. The party lasted an entire week and I honestly don’t remember most of it. Dreams came true all over the place. That guy became the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can believe it. And this guy, well, he eventually found true love. And as for this guy, well, I assume he’s happy. At least, he hasn’t told me otherwise. K-9 never changed. At last, the Doctor was back, and he finally had a real family. Loved by all, he saved the world like he’d done all these years. And, as for me, I got all my memories back and stopped sleeping with Jajarba. But I know what the big question is, did the Doctor and I ever travel together again? Well, I’m pleased to tell you, after years and years of asking and asking and asking, I finally said yes.”

“Jack!”

“Okay, I asked him.”

“And we’re travelling happily ever after.”

“Yes, we are.”

The End.


End file.
